


I’ll See You Soon

by chocolatecake



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mike in prison, Unrequited, marvey, more or less anyway, phonecall, pining!Havey, they don’t talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecake/pseuds/chocolatecake
Summary: While Mike is in prison, Harvey and him keep each other updated regularly.This is one of their phone calls. Harvey is haunted by the things he convinces himself not to say.





	I’ll See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short piece originally posted to my tumblr sideblog, @soft-harvey. I don’t usually post my little things here, this is for one of my readers. Thank you so much! Your message meant more to me than you even know.

The phone line is silent for a moment, crackling slightly. Harvey can hear Mike take a breath, as if to say something, but he doesn’t. 

“What is it?” Harvey asks, worry heavy in his stomach. 

“Nothing.” Mike says, but they both know it’s a lie. 

“Come on, Mike.” He says quietly. “Let’s not start keeping secrets from each other.” 

There’s something else beside the worry. It’s located deep in Harvey’s chest, buried under _Now’s not the time_ and _You’ll see him soon enough_ and _He’s with Rachel. He doesn’t feel that way._ He pushes it down. 

“It’s just...”Mike says and sighs. “I miss you.”

Hope flares up inside Harvey’s chest, despite his efforts to control his feelings. 

“And Donna. And Jessica.”

Harvey grits his teeth and swallows. _He doesn’t feel that way._

Mike huffs out a breath of laughter. “Hell, I even miss Louis sometimes.”

“Yeah. They miss you too.”

Mike’s quiet again. 

“I miss you too.” Harvey adds and hopes it doesn’t sound the way it feels. “I’ll find a way to get you out. I promise.”

The topic change is the first thing Harvey can think of to take the tension out of the situation. It feels strange when Mike’s voice sounds flat when he thanks him.

“You know you don’t have to thank me.” He means it. 

“Yeah. Listen, I gotta go. I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Yes, see you on-“

The line is dead. In a strange impulse, Harvey holds his phone to his chest. Goddammit. Hopefully Mike stays out of trouble. 

He pours himself a whiskey. He can make it till Friday.


End file.
